


Glasses

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Bucky always knew which of your buttons to push, he knew you better than you thought he did. That man will be the death of you.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** can u do a blurb with reader x bucky where they have a cute moment when he slowly takes her glasses off her face and cleans them and she’s just are flustered?? please and dank ku ❤️❤️ ps ur amazing

Bucky liked to bother you in your lab. It seemed like every spare moment of his time was spent sitting across from you cracking jokes. If he wasn’t cracking jokes or teasing you he was just sitting there, watching you intently as you worked. He loved sitting and watching you work, he loved watching you solve problems that he could never even pretend to understand. It gave him comfort and a hint of normalcy in his otherwise hectic work schedule. You would never admit it but you loved having him there in the lab with you, just as much or maybe even more than he loved being there. There was something calming and reassuring about his presence. **  
**

Bucky also had this ability to fluster you like no one else ever had been able to or ever could. He would make one flirtatious comment or joke towards you and you’d be blushing and stuttering over your words for the next ten minutes. What you didn’t know is that Bucky  _loved_  when you would get all flustered and stumble over your words. He thought it was adorable and it was his favorite look on you. This was only rivaled, of course, by how you looked in your lab coat, eyebrows furrowed as you concentrated on a problem with your glasses having slipped halfway down your nose. He absolutely loved that look on you.

Bucky strolled towards your lab that day  _fully_ intent on beating his personal record of how many times he could get you to blush. If someone were to ask him, this was his most important mission of the day.

He swung open the door and smiled when he spotted you sitting at the table in the middle of the room. “How’s my favorite scientist today?”

He frowned slightly when he was met with no reaction from you instead of your usual greeting of a smile and your cheerful response.

He moved closer to find you hunched over a spread of papers, a slight scowl on your face and your glasses slipping down your nose.

“(Y/N)?”

You jumped a little and Bucky couldn’t help the quick smile that flashed across his lips.

“Shit, Bucky, I didn’t hear you come in,” You turned in your chair to face him. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on? You okay?” He frowned as he looked over at the pile of papers strewn about on the table.

“I’m fine, I’ve just been stuck on this stupid problem all morning and I’ve reworked it a million times and I just can’t,” You grew more and more frustrated as you relayed your troubles to Bucky, tears of anger springing up in the corners of your eyes.

Bucky interrupted you. “Hey hey hey,” He paused to brush the hair back off your face. “Just take a deep breath.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he spotted the glasses sliding down your nose. Your breath caught as he gently removed them from your face and cleaned them off on his shirt. He carefully examined them before placing them back where they belonged, giving you a kiss on the forehead, deepening the blush that had already begun to spread across your face.

“Okay now talk me through the problem, that always seems to help.”

You tried to focus on what he was saying but all you could do was stare at him, a dumb smile and deep blush stuck on your face.

This man would be the death of you.


End file.
